Along Came Shap
by BrookeSCW
Summary: This a twist on Children of Earth Day 4, a new arrival changes everything, some Janto Fluff may appear in later chapters.  Please Read and Reveiw    x
1. Chapter 1

**This is a twist on the Children of Earth Day 4, a new arrival changes everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood (wish did, but you can't have it all)**

'Along came Shaps'

'Come on, let's get this over with' said Jack, Ianto nodded as they turn to head into the Thames Building. As they open the door a young women appeared in front of them, she was around five foot 4, couldn't off been any older than 17, very pretty, she was wearing tight skinny black jeans, back undershirt and a fitted admiral navy style jacket (_you know the ones that are fashion at the moment_) and bright red long hair. 'And where do you think you're going?' the girl asked. The girl asked with such authority Jack nearly stepped back in shock.

'It is a matter of National Importance, so if you will please move!' ordered Ianto

'Err let me think about that... thought about it. No!' the girl laughed. Jack nodded at Ianto, they picked the girl up, too move her. 'Ooh such strong hands' she winked 'and I didn't think it would take long.' She reached for the strap on her arm. One second they were on the streets, the next they were at the makeshift torchwood base.

'What! What happen?' shouted Jack

'Jack I am disappointed in you, you are meant to be from the 51st century' she mocked

'Teleport?'

'Well done Jack, gold star for you. Now will you please let me now, this is manhandling!' Jack and Ianto let her down. 'Jack, Ianto what are you doing here? And who is this?' asked Gwen, who had just entered the room followed by Rhys. 'In answer to your first question we were, let's call it interrupted. And for an answer to your second question we will have to ask her.' Jack grabbed the girl and pushed her into a chair. 'Name?'

The girl sighed 'Ouch! Careful! My name is Shabby Maguire'

'Okay Shappi Maguire, my name is...'

'I know what your name is _Captain _Jack Harkness, you are Ianto Jones, and you are Gwen Cooper and last but not least Rhys Williams'

'How do you know all this?' asked Ianto

'God, keep your trousers on eye candy, or not. Or don't, I don't mind' she winked.

'Don't call me eye candy!' shouted Ianto

'Oh sorry, does that remind you too much of John Hart?' she smirked.

'Answer the question!' Shouted Gwen

'Wahoo, I would say keep your pants on, but that really is too much to ask?' Gwen was going to punch her, but Jack stopped her. Shappi carried on 'I am from the 51st century, we have archives. And Torchwood is famous, and with my connections I got access to all files. Sorry about Owen and Tosh, and Jack nice handling of the weevils.'

'Err... thanks, but I am from the 51st century and I never heard of Torchwood back then'

'Yeah, I am from 3 hundred years after you disappeared, the archives were found 50 years after you disappeared.'

'Oh, so what are these connections?'

'Well enough about me'

Jack wanted to push for more information on this Shappi, but had more pressing matters on his mind 'whatever, why did you stop me and Ianto saving millions of Children, or don't you care about the future?'

Shappi shoot up 'Don't you dare say that! I stopped you going into that building because thousands would have died! Including Ianto!'

'NO!' shouted Jack, Ianto fainted but Jack managed to catch him before he fell to the floor. 'Ianto, Ianto, are you okay?' Ianto eyes fluttered open,

'I am fine jack, just a bit of a shock to the system. That's all' Jack helped Ianto stand up again.

'How can you be so sure' demanded Jack, Shappi pulled out an object from her coat pocket. 'Is that a Zach0024?'

'Nope a Zach0234, remember I am from 3 hundred years after you'

'Excuse, what is a Zach whatever?' asked Rhys

Shappi sighed 'It is a device that lets you see the consequences of life threatening decisions, and when I processed your decision, I saw thousands dying, and then I saw Ianto dying in Jack's arms while the creature laughed. And then I saw what you did next, and it was heartbreaking.'

The others stood there with shock expressions across their faces. 'What you thought I was a heartless cow, well I am not. I am not the Heartless one here.' Everyone looked at Jack, not accusingly but for what to do next. 'Right, okay, so what do you suggest we do next then?'

'Well get me to a military base and you'll find out and if that fails, which I am sure it won't, you will have to come up with something.'

They were all sitting inside a rented people carrier Jack and Gwen at the front, Rhys and Ianto in the back keeping an eye on Shappi. She had the Zach0234 in her hands, doing something on it. Ianto was curious 'Are you finding out whether this idea of yours will work?'

'Nope'

'Why not?'

'Cause I don't want to know, cause I am scared.' Ianto's heart soften for the girl, even though she acted like nothing bothered her. She was still young and she looked as if she had seen so much, for some one so young. They sat in silence for a minute or two, it was too much of Ianto so he broke it 'How do you know John hart? Because I am guessing you do other wise you wouldn't know what he called me'

The girl sighed as she turn from the window 'He is an unofficial family member; he has helped me, a lot over the last six years, helped me and my mum.'

'Why?'

Before Shappi could answer Ianto's question, Jack shouted through the car 'We are here, now what?'

'Get me to a satellite transmission room, and quickly we haven't much time.' They marched through the base towards room. They were stopped by a Sergeant Johnson 'Where are you going Harkness?'

'To save the Children, now please move' Johnson hesitated for a moment and then stepped aside. As she did, they carried on into the satellite room. When they entered the room Jack asked 'what now?'

'You've don't your bit, now the rest is up to me' she breathed heavily, it was now or never.

'But what is that?' enquired Gwen.

'To use their greatest weapon against them. Use the Children.'

'What! How?'

'Use the scream against them, don't worry no children will be harmed' as she was explaining this she was fiddling with the control panel.

'But that's not possible. I mean for no children to be harmed, there needs to be a catalyst; here needs to be one to be here.' Stated Jack

'I know' she said as she walked to the middle of the room, 'Bye Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, sorry about the earlier joke and Rhys. Good bye and good luck' she smiled, saluted and turned.

'No!' shouted Jack

'Bye' she pressed the start button on her strap and then the screaming began.

They all stood there in shock as they watched the piecing sound come out of her mouth and blood fall from her nose and ears. Then the screaming stopped, everything and everyone was still for a moment. The moment was broken by the doors crashing open and John Hart came rushing into the room and caught Shappi before she touched the ground. 'She's dead' at first he said it softly and then he shouted it 'SHE'S DEAD' tears were running down is face. A moment later the door swung open again and a young man and an older woman came running in, either of them took any notice of Torchwood who were still standing in the corner. The boy and girl were closely followed by Johnson 'The aliens have gone, and the children are alright' and then left the room.

The girl and boy who had entered the room were with John. The woman had snatched Shappi's body off John Hart and sobbed into the girl's bright red hair. The boy had knelt down next too her, streams of tears ran down his face, he stroked Shappi's cheek with one finger, her body was still warm, he noted. And then he kissed her on the lips.

The room was filled with silence the only sounds were of the sobbing. The whole of the torchwood team had tears running down their faces.

Suddenly there was aloud gasp of air, the woman started screaming. Jack couldn't see what was going on as John was in the way. But then a small voice came from the group and it said 'Hey, mom.' The women stopped screaming and hugged her daughter, Shappi turned to John whose face said a thousand words 'Hey Uncle John, who invited you?' she smiled, John smiled back and gave her a hug. 'Hey, hey, can I please breathe' she joked 'and can you help me up? Or is that too much to ask.' John and the boy help her up. When she was standing she turned to the boy and said 'hey Oliver, I you thought you'd never see me again' she smiled. He boy hugged her and cried on her shoulder 'Yeh, Yeh, I am here. Look at me.' The boy continued to sob into her shoulder, 'Oliver look at me' the boy turned his head to face her, she smiled, cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. she was about to pull away when he kissed back. They parted 'We being rude' she smiled and turned back to her mum and John.

'Would someone please tell us what the hell is happening' shout Jack. The woman stood still and slowly turned to face Jack. 'You, you, you' she stuttered.

'Now Octavia, I warned you he could be here' said John, she start to run towards Jack. But Shappi was faster and managed to grab her inches away from Jack 'Mum, he has done anything yet. You can't punish him for something he hasn't done... yet.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked

'Haven't you worked it out yet?' asked John, Jack face stayed unchanged 'Wow I know something the amazing Jack Harkness'

'John!' warned Shappi

'Sorry Jack, Shappi is your daughter.'

**Please reveiw xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to whose you subscrided to my story and to whose who favorited it. Thank you very much!**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**Please Review xxx**

'What?' shouted Jack

'Yeah she is your daughter' John stated again, the room was silenced. Ianto, Gwen and Rhys stood their in shock. The same thoughts ran through their mind '_Jack has a daughter! Fucking hell._' Before anyone could ask anymore questions Shappi's strap came alive and a small hologram of a man appeared and he started to speak 'This is hologram number 543: Miss Shappi Harkness you are now leaved of your position as Time agent. Reason: Revealing too much information on the future. You can no longer time travel and must adapt to the century you are now in. Bye, and Good Day.

P.S. John Hart please report to base as soon as.

Close'

And with that the man disappeared, everyone turned to face Shappi, whose face was covered in shock she nearly fell backwards, but was caught by Oliver.

'Sorry Shap, it is my entire fault' cried John,

'No it isn't, if it was you, the message would of appeared for you, but no. It was mine.'

'But I don't get it. What did you reveal, that got you...err... let you go?' asked Ianto, Shappi pulled out the Zach0234 'Well, you needed proof' she smiled.

'No, no, no, you aren't leaving me!' shouted Octavia

'Mum I have too, you can't stay here there. They don't have the right medicine in this time' she said with tears streaming down face and gave her mum a hug and pushed her away. And turned to John, stroked the tear off his cheek.

'Now listen to me, you better look after my mum, cause if you don't I will get my Doctor mate on you' she gave john big hug and kissed him on the cheek. John strap started to beep, 'Shappi I've to go'

'I know, take my mum. Please!'

'NO, please, SHAPPI!' John grabbed Octavia, and an orange light appeared, as John and Octavia slowly disappeared into the light. Shappi stood there with rivers of tears flowed down her face. 'Bye. I love you.' Oliver came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She turned and cried into his shoulder. 'Shappi, do you want me to stay for a bit?' he asked. She looked up and nodded, 'I can't have you leave, cause where would I get any decent coffee?' she laughed faintly. Oliver pulled her in for another hug. They pulled apart and she turned to Jack 'So, Jack what now?'

Before he could answer another flash of orange light appeared, Shappi half hope it was John coming to tell her that the time agency had changed they mind. But it wasn't instead it was three boys around Shappi's age maybe a little older. 'Oh shit' she muttered under her breathe.

'Well, lookie here it is the great Shappi Harkness, little baby Shappi Harkness' said the centre boy.

'Shut up Clarke' shouted Oliver

The boy ignored him 'Shappi I always thought you were a waste and here is my proof, final mission before becoming a level 2. And you get kicked of the time agency; no wonder your mother is mad, having you for a daughter.'

'Shut up about my mum'

'And no wonder your waste of space dad ran out on you when you were 10, he must have seen what a failure you would became. Well the Harkness name isn't going to help you now.' The boy smiled cruelly, the two other boys laughed. The centre boy walked towards Shappi and spat in her face.

'Right, Clarke you are going to regret that' stated Oliver

'Why? What are you going to do? No Uncle John around to save you, not this time' he laughed

'Oh me nothing, and who needs John' Oliver laughed 'When you have the guy right behind you'

The boy turned round to see Jack standing there. 'Oh hello grandpa and who are you?'

'Oh hi, I am Jack, Jack Harkness. Shappi's father.' With that Jack punched him in the gut and then kneed him in the 'family jewels' and then whispered into his ear 'you come any way here my daughter again. And I will do more then knee you in the balls' Jack pushed the boy away, towards the other two. Clarke open up the time rip (_cool name? No not really, oh well_) 'You will regret this Harkness' he shouted, pulled out his gun and shot Shappi in the head, and she landing stone cold on the ground. Jack ran over to her and picked her up of the ground. 'Ianto, bring the carrier around to the front of the base'

'Yes, Sir'

'Gwen, Rhys go with him'

'Yes Jack' they both replied. Shappi's motionless body was still in Jack's arms. 'Come on you lets get you back to base.' In picked her and started to walk towards the door, and then turn to Oliver who was still standing therein shock over what the other boy had done. 'Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?' he smiled

'I am coming, but why hasn't she woken up yet?' he asked

Jack shrugged 'I am not sure, but she will be okay. I remember when I first realised I could die, the amount of time I was out varied. If I remember rightly, one time they were putting the dirt on my coffin when I came out of it'

'Oh right, good. So shall we go and meet your friends?' Jack nodded; as they walked out of the building nobody said a word. They all stood in silence as Jack and Oliver passed them. At the front of the building the people carrier was parked with Ianto standing next to the passenger door. 'Is she alright Jack?' he asked as blood from Shappi's gun shot wound dropped on the floor.

'She will be fine Ianto, thank you. Oliver get in.' Oliver climbed into the carrier and sat next to Rhys. 'Ianto, you driving?' Ianto nodded 'good Gwen isn't the best when it comes to careful driving' Ianto smirked and went to the driver's door and got into the car. Jack got into the back, rested Shappi's body on his lap and her head on Oliver's. It was a half an hour drive back to the base, it was a risk leaving it unman, but Jack had thought it was best if everyone was there and he didn't trust Rhys not to mess the computer system up. They were around 15 minutes into the journey aloud gasp of air came from the back seat. 'Wahoo where I am I?' she asked

'About 15 minutes away from base.' Replied Jack

'How long have I been out?'

'Around 20 minutes'

'That is long, never mind. Where I am going to sit?'

'You could move to the seat in front' Shappi turned her head to look at the seat, and said 'Nah, I will stay here if that is okay with you?'

'Fine with me' smiled Jack.

'Gorgeous?' referring to Oliver, he blushed.

'Fine by me, time girl'

'Oi cheeky' she smiled. There wasn't a sound in the car for the rest of the journey back to the base. When they arrived back at the base everyone jumped out of the carrier. 'Ow my legs' moaned Jack,

'Getting shot in the head he doesn't moan about, but having a teenager on his lap for half an hour in does' Ianto deadpanned

'Yeah, I am not that heavy!'

'Sure' Jack laughed, Jack turn to look at his watch 'Oh look at the time 10 o'clock, and from what little information I have on bedtimes in this great nation. 10 is the norm for 16 year olds.'

'What!'

'You heard me, Oliver how old are you?'

'18 sir' he replied. Jack had a proper look at the young man; he was about five foot seven, dark brown eyes, and black hair with a red stripe running through the fringe. He was a handsome bloke; Jack decided that is daughter had good taste. 'Well you can go when ever you want, now Shappi go to bed'

'And where would you suggest? On the floor with the rats?'

'Gwen go and sort some beds of all of us'

'How many do you suggest?'

'Well one for you and Rhys and I am guessing you two don't sleep in separate beds' either of them said 'I will take that as a yes and then... Ianto what would you prefer?'

Ianto coughed 'Which ever you want, sir.'

'3 then Gwen' Gwen nodded and went off to get them ready 'Shappi, Oliver go and get ready for bed'

'We aren't 5 you know'

'Whatever, Bed now' Shappi and Oliver walked off into the same direction as Gwen.

'Jack are you alright?' asked Ianto

'I'm fine!' shouted Jack; he immediately regretted it as a look of hurt flashed across Ianto's face 'Sorry Ianto. I didn't mean to shout. Rhys go and help Gwen with the beds.' Rhys nodded and headed in the same direction as the other three. Jack towards Ianto and pulled him in close 'Ianto I am sorry for my behaviour, I have... We have been through a lot today'

'It is okay, I understand. You found out you have a daughter in the future. If I was in the same position I would reacted in the same way.'

'No you wouldn't' Jack smiled 'and you've been through a lot today as well, finding out that if you went into that building you could of died. And I couldn't live without my Ianto Jones, where would I get a decent coffee?' before Ianto could reply Jack kissed him on the lips, he was about to pull back when Ianto started laughing, 'What are you laughing at? Is it me?'

'No, it is just what you said about the decent coffee.'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Shappi said the same thing to the boy, what's his name? Oliver that's it.'

'Well so she did.' Replied Jack

A few hours later, when everyone was wrapped up in bed and the only sounds to be heard were the gentle snoring of Rhys and the dripping of water from the roof. There were three beds, each with a makeshift wall to divide them. In bed one there was Gwen and Rhys, Rhys had one arm draped over Gwen with his arm covering her stomach, protecting the baby inside. Bed two was Jack and Ianto, Ianto's head was resting on Jack's right shoulder and then Jack had his right arm wrapped protectively around Ianto's chest. In bed three Oliver and Shappi lied facing each other. Oliver was sound asleep, where as Shappi was wide awake.

She had been awake for hours, when ever Jack, Ianto, Gwen or even Rhys had checked up on them she would always pretend she was asleep. But now it was too much, pretending to be asleep for a few minutes was one thing 7 hours was another. She decided it was time for a walk, something to ware out the muscles. She got up quietly making sure not to disturbed Oliver or anyone else. She picked up her coat off the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders and slowly and carefully walked toward the door, she reached to open it when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a gentle 'Where do you think you are going?'

She turned to see Jack standing there. 'Just going to watch the sunrise, do you want to join me?' Jack nodded the left the base and found a bench in on a hill over looking the city. They sat for awhile watching the sun rise over the city. 'Sorry for waking you, I did try to be quite'

'You didn't wake me I was already awake, I find it hard to sleep sometimes'

'Join the club, haven't been able to sleep properly since I was 10 years old'

'Why is that?'

'Cause on my tenth birthday you disappeared never to be seen again'

'Oh, erm, sorry'

'Don't be, well at lest don't yet. Because you haven't done anything to be sorry about yet.' There was an award silence 'You know what the sad thing is, the really sad thing?'

'No, what?'

'It wasn't you disappearing, it isn't even the fact that it was that day you disappeared. It was and still is the fact that my mum doesn't remember that, that day was my birthday. Every year since then my mum has marked that day has the day you went missing. The only reason I remember that, that day is my birthday is because John gives me a birthday card. How sad is that! The only way I remember my own birthday, is through a card given to me by the man my dad use to hate.'

'I am sorry, when is your birthday?' Shappi didn't answer instead she pulled out an envelope from her coat pocket, the envelope was unopened. 'funny, John must of sneaked it into my pocket when he gave me a hug, so in answer to your question my birthday is today the 19th of September' Jack didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. They sat in silence while she opened it, on the front was picture of her, Oliver and another girl Jack didn't know and inside there was a small message:

_To Shappi,_

_I hope you got all you wished for this birthday,_

_And if you didn't well meet me at the purple beaches of_

_Cycle and we will do what we always do._

_Love John, x_

'Why the purple beaches of Cycle?' asked Jack,

'That was where you disappeared and where I was last truly happy, you see on that day it was just me, you, mum and John, and you had promised me a good old fashioned 21st century beach party. You went to get some firewood and you never came back. We looked for you, my mum spent the next 4 years looking for you, but as you can probably guess she never found you.'

'Okay, that explains a lot. And Happy Birthday by the way.'

'Thanks' she smiled

'And I am going to make up for lost time, Shappi with your permission I would like to try and be a father to you.' Shappi looked at him in shock.

'Really?' she asked

'Yep really' Shappi smiled as tears started to pour down her face, Jack pulled her in for a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. They sat like that for a few minutes, Shappi resting on Jack's shoulder and Jack's arm wrapped around her protectively. They stayed like that until Gwen came rushing over 'Jack, Shappi. It is Oliver, his strap is beeping.'

**Thank you for reading. Please Review! xxx**


End file.
